The Lichemeister
by Lakitora
Summary: Arrrggghhh ! Troisième version de la fic ! En priant pour pour celle ci soit la bonne TT ... . Sinon, y a toujours le rating yaoi...


**The**

**Lichemeister**

**Warhammer**

**Auteur :** Lakitoraï ( La seule, l'unique ! ), et aussi ma soeurette détésté, Maximilius ( Qui peut pas s'empêcher de se glisser dans tout ce que j'écris même si c'est du yaoi ( Alors qu'elle supporte pas ça… . Hum... No coment … . )… . )

**Email :** Alors alors… je dirais : Yaoi ( Non ! Sans blague ! ), aventure, angst ( Miam miam ! Du torturage de bisho au petit-dej'… . ), et py un petit peu d'humour, avec mes « Blabla de l'auteur »… .

**Rating :** R ( Passke le héros… y cause mal, y casse tout, y cogne sur tout ce qui bouge et y trucide à tout vas ! En plus ; il est obsédé, et pervers ! La totale, quoi ! )

**Disclaimer :** Warhammer n'est malheuresement pas à moi, mais à Games Workshop ! Et franchement… franchement… c'est dommage ! Passke si ils était à moi ; y aurait deux ou trois look qui serait pas comme y le sont Regard sombre vers ses pitits contes vampire chéries. … . Hurrrggg ! Y connaissent pas le sens du mots « Bishonen vampirique » ou quoi, chez Games Workshop !

**Les Blabla de l'auteur :** - Lakitoraï : Mouaaaahahahahaha ! Fuyez ! Fuyez pauvres innocents ! Les yaoistes envahissent Warhammer ! Niark niark niark niark niark niark Rire sadique !

Maximilius : Toi ! Tu touche pas à mes Rois des Tombes !

Lakitoraï : Je vais me gêner… . Bon ! Après cette intro aussi stupide que débile ; si nous passions un peu aux choses sérieuses ! A savoir… ma pitite fanfiction ! En l'occurrence ; elle raconte la fabuleuse ( Hem ! ) histoire d'un personnage de l'histoire officielle des contes vampire de Warhammer ( Et en plus c'est vrais ; s'avez qu'à acheter le codex si vous voulez vérifier ! ), à savoir… le redoutable Heinrich Kemler dit « Le Lichemeister » ! Bon ; bien sur ; l'histoire est réécrite à ma manière ( A savoir… du yaoi, encore de yaoi, toujours du yaoi ! Et un petit peu d'action… pour bien faire… . )… .

Maximilius : De l'action ! Ben vau mieux mon n'veu !

Lakitoraï : Maximilius ! Dois'je te rappeler que tu es dans MA fic ! Et que, par conséquence, tu dois te taire ! Et regarder ! Et pas commenter a tout va! Mais bon… passons. Ah ! Pour ceux qui ne saurait pas ce que c'est que le yaoi ( On ne sait jamais… y en as qui vont peut être jamais sur les fandoms d'Harry Potter où du Seigneur des Anneaux… . ) ; veuillez lisez le petit « warning » juste en bas… . Voilà ! Tout est dit ! La fic à présent !

Warning warning warning !

Cette fanfiction contient du yaoi… . C'est à dire qu'elle présente des relations amoureuse ( Voire parfois des « rapports physique » ! ) entre deux hommes ! Donc… si ça vous plait pas… ben faut pas lire… . Bon… et bien maintenant que vous êtes prévenu ; si jamais je reçois des rewiews injurieuse à cause du genre de la fic… je me fâche toute rouge, et je vous balance mon armée de 4000 points sur la figure ! Ah mais !

Chapitre 1 : J'aurais du mourir ce jour là…

Un mince sourire barra le visage du nécromancien, lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte de la crypte. Au souvenir de se qui s'y trouvait à l'intérieur, son rictus s'accentua. L'homme sortit les clefs, ouvrit la porte de bois noir renforcé d'acier, et pénétra dans la pièce obscure. Il s'adossa alors tranquillement à un mur, pour pouvoir contempler à son aise la maigre forme humaine allongé à l'intérieur. A savoir ; Heinrich Kemler ; le fameux « Lichemeister », et accessoirement, l'un des plus puissant nécromancien de toute la Sylvanie, malgré son très jeune âge ! Et ce jeune homme se trouvait enfin en son pouvoir ! L'adolescent à peine âgée de seize ans était attaché au mur, sa longue chevelure noire glissant sur ses épaules pâle et nu. Ses jambes et les bras soigneusement brisé ; afin qu'il ne puisse rien tenter pour se libérer. La tête penché en avant, le corps couvert d'hématome divers, et maculé de sang ; il était dans un bien pitoyable état.

L'homme s'approcha doucement d'Heinrich ; puis souleva son menton, écartant ainsi une partie des cheveux sombres qui lui cachait le visage du jeune garçon. Il rencontra alors un regard carmin sombre, empli d'une violente haine et de la folie propre à tout les nécromanciens. Un rictus malsain tordis les lèvres du Lichemeister, et il s'exclama moqueur « Héhéhé ! Le… minable… général de cette troupe… de squelette… merdique, ramène enfin sa face… devant moi ! Je… dirais que ce n'est… pas trop tôt ! » Le nécromancien lui assena soudain un violent coup à l'estomac, pour le faire taire. L'adolescent courba sous la souffrance, et du sang s'écoula lentement le long de ses lèvres. L'homme sourit de nouveau « A ta place Heinrich ; je ne jouerais pas à ça, avec moi… . Tu sais que je ne suis pas particulièrement patient ; et que tu n'es absolument pas en mesure de faire le malin… .

Ah ouais… . Et… je devrais… faire quoi, alors ? Trembler de peur ? Te supplier de m'épargner ? Mais… pour ça Kérel… il faudrait déjà que tu soit en mesure de m'effrayer… . Ce… qui n'est pas le cas… . Tu n'es qu'un petit nécromancien de merde, Harkei !

Heinrich Kemler !

Quoi Kérel ? Que compte tu faire… ? Me… laisser aux mains de tes minables amis… pour qu'il m'apprennent la politesse et le respect qu'on doit au aîné… . Hahahahaha ! Pauvre idiot ! Si seulement tu savais à quel point je me moque d'eux, et de leurs tortures miteuse ! Même un enfant haut-elfe serait capable de faire mieux !

Kemler ! La gifle partie, faisant à moitié valser le corps mince et torturé de l'adolescent ;

Huurrrgghh ! Heinrich se tût un instant, pour retrouver son souffle ; … . Tu sais quoi… Kérel Harkei ? Tu crois que je t'appartient… tout ça parce que tu as pu toucher comme tu le voulait mon corps… . Et tu te crois fort… simplement car j'ai les bras et les jambes brisé, et que je ne peut plus bouger pour te mettre la raclée que tu mérite… . Mais c'est pas de la force ça ! C'est juste de l'opportunisme ! Tu… n'est qu'un pauvre imbécile Kérel ! Mauvais nécromancien de surcroit ! Tu… ne… fait… absolument pas… le poids… avec moi ! Hé hé hé hé ha hahahahahaha ! » Et Heinrich éclata d'un rire sec, moqueur et légèrement hystérique. Kérel, furieux, le plaqua soudain contre le mur ; lui coupant ainsi le souffle, et, avant qu'il ne puissent recommencer à rire ou quoi que soit d'autre ; l'embrassa avidement. Heinrich se laissa bizarrement faire. Pendant quelques instant ; leur langue s'entremêlèrent, s'explorant mutuellement. Puis ; le nécromancien libéra les lèvres de l'adolescent, et le fixa. Son regard noir rencontra les yeux rouge du jeune homme. Dedans ; il n'y lu qu'un profond dédain. « Tu es faible Kérel… . Minable nécromancien que tu es… . » Souffla Heinrich. Un sourire sadique étirant les lèvres de l'homme, fut sa seule réponse. Kérel caressa presque tendrement une mèche de cheveux ; et murmura, ses lèvres contre l'oreille du Lichemeister « Dommage… dommage… . Si tu avais été un peu moins borné ; je t'aurais laissé en vie… . Et tu aurais put avoir « l'immense honneur » de me servir… vivant… . Mais là… .

Pfff ! « Immense honneur »… tu parles… . De plus ; t'as absolument pas la puissance pour me tuer !

Moi pas certes… . Mais ; je pense que « eux » y arriverons ! » Et il claqua sèchement dans ses mains. Cinq ou six énorme dogue d'Altorf apparurent alors dans la faible lueur des torches éclairant la crypte. Heinrich déglutit difficilement. Il connaissait en effet la réputation de férocité qu'avait ces chiens ; et n'avait vraiment pas envi de les affronter, surtout dans l'état dans lequel il était. Le pire étant que ces bêtes était bel et bien vivantes ; et que donc, il ne pourrait pas se servir de ses dons de nécromancien pour les commander, afin de les empêcher de l'attaquer. Kérel s'exclama, moqueur « Bien bien bien ! Je vais donc te laisser en compagnie de mes « charmants » amis, Heinrich… .

Kérel ! Espèce de salopard !

Ne t'inquiète donc pas à ce point, mon Heinrich… . Quand tu seras mort ; je récupérerais ce qui reste de ton corps… et je t'en donnerais un nouveau… . Je suis sur que tu feras un exellent seigneur revenant ! » Et le nécromancien éclata de rire ; puis, il se rapprocha de l'adolescent, et le réembrassa. Heinrich ; de colère, le mordis violemment. Kérel s'éloigna, silencieux, les lèvres ensanglanté. Il finit par quitter la crypte, en murmurant à ses chiens « Allez-y mes petitagneaux ! Mais ne me l'amochez pas trop, hein ? », et ferma à double tours la porte. Alors qu'il remontait vers ses appartement ; des hurlements de douleur pure, accompagné de grognement féroce, retentirent dans tout le château… .

Kérel contemplait pensivement un des tableau accroché au mur de sa chambre. Bien bien… une fois qu'il serait sur de la mort de son petit Lichemeister ; il redescendrait récupérer son cadavre. Ensuite, il le relèverait et après… . L'homme eut un sourire obscène. Il lui tardait de pouvoir posséder encore et encore le corps mince et ferme de l'adolescent… . Heinrich Kemler dit le Lichemeister... Son futur serviteur et amant… .

Dans l'obscure forêt de sapin noir recouverte par les ombres d'une nuit orageuse ; la terre brune remua soudain. Une main blanche et décharné apparu, faiblement éclairé par la lumière d'un éclair. Puis ; lourdement, pesamment ; un corps déchiqueté et ensanglanté s'extirpa lentement de son linceul terreux. Une masse de long cheveux noirs se déploya agité par les bourrasques soufflant. La créature leva ses yeux vers les nuages sombres et bas. Un regard rouge comme le sang… . Et ce qui était autrefois un homme se glissa silencieusement à travers la forêt, des murmures de vengeance aux lèvres… .

**A suivre**

**Mini dialogue de fin de chapitre :**

Lakitoraï : Et le premier chapitre d'une nouvelle histoire terminé ! Yep !

Témière : T'as as honte, non ?

Lakitoraï : De quoi ?

Témière : Ben… d'entamer une nouvelle histoire alors que t'en as déjà trois sur le feu ! Toute longue en plus !

Lakitoraï : Maaiiieeeuuu ! Je mourrais d'envi de la faire celle-là ! Et en plus ; elle va être toute petite !

Témière : C'est pas une raison !

Maximilius : Ouais. C'est vrais ça ! T'a pas honte et yaoi en plus !

- Lakitoraï : Quoi ! Me dis pas que ça te plait pas ! 

Maximilius : Beeehhhh !

- Témière : Humm… . Bon ; On vas dire que l'histoire à l'air bien sympa ; avec tout plein de bisho torturé comme je les aime… . 

Maximilius : Moi j'aime pô !

Lakitoraï : Ah tu vois !

Témière : Mais c'est quand même pas une raison !

Lakitoraï : Beeeuuuuhhh !

Maximilius : Eh ! Chui la moi ! Y a personne qui me vois ou koi !

Lakitoraï et Témière : Ensemble Maximilius ! Tait toi !


End file.
